Home, Sweet Home
by TheGreatElisaMousy
Summary: The Anima have wound up a Hogwarts and are thrown into a world they never thought imaginable. Without realizing it, the children have found exactly what they've been looking for all along: A place to call home.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own +Anima or Harry Potter. If I did, would I be writing this? Anyway, I have some credit that needs to be given: if elements of this story seem similar to bits of Kyprish Prophetess's story, A Twist is History, that's because that story inspired this whole set. Only my series won't end early; it'll take us all the way to the seventh book. Anyway… on with the show!**

Cooro's head was throbbing. When he sat up, he saw his three friends Husky, Nana, and Senri all in similar positions.

"Where are we?" Nana whispered. The forest floor around them was dark, but when they looked up, they could see a bit of the sky through the thick trees. It was the middle of the day.

"Who knows?" Husky grumbled, grabbing his staff. After all, the best thing to have in an unknown place like this dark forest was a weapon.

"I'm gonna go see where we are!" Cooro announced. Before anyone could stop him, he activated his Anima and flew above the trees. "Whoa…" Looking around, he could see the forest stretching for miles. Close by, just outside one edge of the forest, was a castle. "Hey guys! There's a castle over there! Let's check it out!" But his voice didn't carry through the trees. He shot back down and landed. "Guys?"

"Don't move." Husky said under his breath. "Put your wings away, and then _don't move_."

Cooro didn't understand at first, but did as he was told. Husky seemed really tense, and he knew that was a bad thing. Looking at Nana and Senri, he saw that both of them were doing the same. Cooro let his eyes wander into the trees, and saw something moving. "What is it?" Nana whispered worriedly.

"I don't know." Husky said, keeping still. The three younger children jumped as a large man became visible. He was walking towards them. He was probably at least twice the size of a normal man, and it was hard to see his face under his bushy hair and beard. It was hard to tell whether this man was friend or foe.

"Oi! What're you lot doin' in 'ere? It's dangerous in the Forest." The giant man warned them.

"We just kind of- mph!" Cooro began to speak before his mouth was covered by Husky. The blue haired boy gave him a warning look.

"Let the boy speak." The man told Husky. Husky removed his hand from Cooro's mouth, hoping the crow got the message.

"We were looking around, but we got lost. We've been stuck here for days. We've been so scared, Mister! Can you help us? Please?"

Times like these reminded Husky just how much of an accomplished liar Cooro was.

"Well…" The man said, seeming to be considering something. "I guess I could take ye back to the castle…" After that, he began leading them through the forest, looking like he knew exactly where he was going.

With the four following him, he exited the forest about ten minutes later. He took them up to the castle and led them down countless maze-like hallways until they stopped in front of a gargoyle. "Cauldron Cakes." He said, and the children looked at each other. Why was this man talking to a gargoyle? What he completely mad?

But to their surprise, the gargoyle moved out of the way to reveal a small spiral staircase. The giant man began walking up them, and the Anima followed.

He went to knock on the door, but just before his giant fist touched the wood, the door opened.

"Ah, come in, Hagrid." The man, whose name was apparently Hagrid, walked into the room, and as they followed, the children saw an ancient looking man with half-moon spectacles and a trailing beard sitting at the desk. All sorts of strange instruments filled the rest of what appeared to be an office. "And who are these children?" The man had a kind sounding voice, almost like a grandfather.

"Er, well… I found 'em… in the Forest, Sir. Said they got lost. I didn't know what to do, so I brought 'em here." Hagrid said.

"Ah, I see." The man looked at the group. "Ah, yes, please sit."

"Where—" Nana started, but never got to finish her statement as four chairs appeared out of thin air. She stared, in too much shock to sit, until Husky pushed her down into one before sitting in his own.

"Cool!" Cooro said, eyes gleaming brightly. "How'd you do that?"

There was a twinkle in his eye as the old man spoke. "Magic."

Husky scoffed. "Yeah right." He muttered.

"You are probably wondering where you are." The man said as though he hadn't heard Husky.

The four nodded.

"This castle is home to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, one of the finest schools of magic you can find, if I do say so myself. My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore."

Husky rolled his eyes. "Magic doesn't exist."

Nana gave him a weird look. _We can use the power of an animal, and that man just made chairs out of thin air! Who's to say it's not real?_ She never spoke her thoughts, though. She got the feeling it would be better to hide their Anima… for now, at least.

"Oh, on the contrary. Magic exists in many forms, my dear boy." Husky blinked. Did he know? Did this old man that they only just met know about them?

Cooro looked at Dumbledore for a minute. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I'm Cooro! This is Husky, Nana, and Senri." He pointed to each one in turn.

Dumbledore smiled. "I sense magic in each of you. Would you like to attend Hogwarts this year?"

Husky was about to flat out say no, but Cooro's pleading look stopped him. He sighed." Can we think about it?"

"Of course." Dumbledore smiled kindly, and watched the children leave his office.

"You sure about this, Professor?" Hagrid asked. "There's something weird about those kids…"

"Yes, Hagrid, I am quite sure. Now, don't you have a certain boy to pick up?"

"Oh, er, right! Sorry, Sir." And with that, the giant man left for the task that had been given to him.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Come on, Husky." Cooro pleaded. "We don't have anywhere else to go… please?"

"Cooro's right." Nana agreed. "It could be fun."

Husky sighed. He looked up at Senri, hoping for help. He knew it was in vain, though. In fact, the older boy wasn't even just staring blankly at them like he usually did. He was staring up at the direction of the window to Dumbledore's office. Husky even swore he saw a glimmer of something in his usually emotionless eyes. It was hope.

He was clearly outnumbered. "Fine, fine." He finally gave in. Cooro and Nana cheered.

"Thank you!" Nana hugged him. Husky felt his face flush, and Nana soon realized the position they were in and jumped back, blushing as well.

"So now we can go up and tell that professor, right?" Cooro smiled.

They started their trip back, and if it weren't for Husky's memory, they would've gotten very lost. Back in the office, Cooro and Nana looked like children at Christmas.

"Professor," Husky started, "We'd be glad to stay here for the year."

Dumbledore smiled. "I supposed we should let your parents know, then?"

The four sent each other nervous glances. Finally, Nana spoke up. "We're orphans. We don't have parents… or a home."

"Then I hope you will come to consider this castle your home." Dumbledore said kindly, and even Husky found himself smiling a little at that.

A home. This is what they'd been searching for all along.


	2. Chapter 2

**As stated in the last chapter: I don't own either series, and some elements come from Kyprish Prophetess.**

Nana sat, fidgeting in her seat. It had been about an hour since they had agreed to stay. They'd stayed in his office since. Husky had begun examining the strange things in the office, while Cooro settled for sampling each and every one of the candies on the desk. Senri was simply looking around, and Nana was trying to wait patiently for the old professor to return, but she was getting antsy. Finally, just when her patience was about to crack, the fire burst into life and the old man in question stepped out.

Three young faces gaped in astonishment.

"How did you do that?" Husky asked.

"Floo powder." Dumbledore responded, holding a small pouch. "I believe you should come with me to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies."

Nana jumped up from her seat, excited to release her pent up energy. "So how does it work?" She asked.

"It is quite easy. All you do is take a small handful of Floo powder, step into the fireplace, clearly state the name of the place you wish to go to, and drop the powder." He smiles slightly.

Cooro raised his hand. "Can I try first?" He asked.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Of course. Now, before you go, repeat after me: Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley." Cooro repeated. He reached into the pouch and grabbed a bit of the powder. He stepped into the now calm, lifeless fireplace, and said yet again, "Diagon Alley."

Husky and Nana gasped as he was engulfed by the flames. Even Senri had a look of concern. "Cooro!" Nana yelled in worry. As the flames disappeared, Cooro was gone.

"Don't worry, he's perfectly safe. Senri, would you like to go next?"

Senri left, speaking quietly, and was followed by Nana, Husky, and finally, Dumbledore.

Cooro grinned as he saw them leave the fireplace. "Wasn't that awesome?"

Husky rolled his eyes. That was something he did _not_ want to do again.

"You will be needing these." Dumbledore handed them each a piece of parchment, which turned out to be a supply list.

As Cooro scanned the list, he looked back up at the old man. "We don't have any money to pay for this stuff."

"This year, I am willing to pay for your supplies. I am sure there are many duties among the castle that will allow you to make up for it." Dumbledore smiled. "I suppose we should be getting your wands now, hmm?" He led the children to a building called 'Olivander's'. "While you children find your wands, I'll go pick up your textbooks." And with that, he left.

"Hello?" Nana called. "Is anyone in here?" She looked around, trying to find a worker.

"Yes?"

The four looked over to see an old man walking over from the back. "Here for your first wands, hmm?" He asked. Looking at Senri, he said, "A bit late to start school, isn't it?"

"We just got here, and um… we just found out we had magic, so Senri's new, just like us." Nana covered quickly.

The man regarded them for a moment before seeming to accept the excuse. "Yes, yes. Now, who would like to go first?"

Just as expected, Cooro's hand flew in the air. "I do! I do!"

Nana resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Husky did it anyway.

After finding their wands, Cooro left with an 11 ½'' wand of hawthorn and unicorn hair. Nana got a 9 ¾'' wand of ivy and Veela hair. Husky got a 10'' wand of oak and Thestral tail hair. Finally, Senri received a 12'' wand of willow and phoenix feather.

"So where do you think Professor Dumbledore is?" Nana asked. Everyone looked as Senri pointed. And there he was.

"Where are our textbooks?" Husky asked.

Dumbledore held up a small bag. "In here. I've charmed the bag to fit all of your supplies."

"Cool!" Cooro yelled, and Husky winced.

"Cooro, that was my ear." The fish Anima said, rubbing his still-ringing ear.

"Oh, sorry…" Cooro said.

"I believe now we should take a trip to Madame Malkin's, hm?" Dumbledore said.

"Who's Madame Malkin?" Nana asked curiously.

"Madame Malkin will be fitting you for your robes." He responded.

After buying their robes and the rest of their supplies, they return to Dumbledore's office.

"Classes will begin in two weeks. In the meantime, you may stay here in the castle, in the Room of Requirement." He smiled, and the four children were very confused.

"Room of Requirement?" Husky asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore responded. "It is a room on the seventh floor that always meets the needs of those who intend to use it." And with that, he led the Anima to the seventh floor.

"I don't see a door here…" Nana said.

"Just imagine a room in which you will stay for the next two weeks."

As the four did so, a door slowly appeared. When Senri opened it, they were thoroughly surprised. Four very soft beds resided in a nice large room. A little chair sat in one corner, next to a cabinet of sewing supplies. Nana's eyes practically sparkled.

The room also had a wardrobe, as well as a fireplace. When Cooro opened a small door to the left, there was a bathroom. "Awesome!" He yelled.

Dumbledore placed the bag with all of their school supplies on a small table. "I'll be in my office if you need anything." And with that, he left.

Husky immediately went to the bag and began unpacking.

"What are you doing?" Cooro asked. "We've still got two weeks until classes. Won't we just have to pack it all up again?"

Husky sighed. "Yes, we have two weeks. But I want to actually know a bit about what we're going to be doing so that I'm not completely lost."

"Oh." Cooro said, watching the bluenette pick one of the books.

While Husky was leafing through _A History of Magic_, Nana began examining the sewing corner. She found that besides the needles and thread, it also had knitting needles and spools of yarn. She smiled. The scarves she had made before were getting old and frayed from how much time they had to spend outside. In fact, she was pretty sure Cooro lost his.

"So what do we do now?" Cooro asked.

"Try studying a bit." Husky suggested, still reading his own book.

Cooro just looked at him. "Nah, I'm gonna go look around!"

Husky sighed and looked up. "Senri, can you make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble?"

Senri stood, and they both left.

Nana looked up at Husky. "Are you sure it was a good idea to let Senri watch him?"

But by the time Husky realized his mistake, it was already too late.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Whoa…" Cooro looked down at the staircases. They were _moving_.

"What is a student doing here this early?" He heard a voice behind him say. He turned and exclaimed, "The paintings are talking!"

"He must be a Muggle-born," one said.

"Obviously," another responded.

"Muggle?" Cooro asked.

"Those without magic," one of the painting said helpfully.

"Oh." Cooro then proceeded to go down the stairs, looking for something exciting to do, with Senri following closely behind.

They wound up in the courtyard.

A strict-looking woman with her hair in a tight bun walked over to them. "Are you Cooro and Senri?"

"Yeah." Cooro said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Professor McGonagall," she said. "Professor Dumbledore would like to see the both of you."

"Okay." Cooro said. "Can you take us to his office, please? I forgot where it was."

After arriving at the Headmaster's office, they opened the door. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, and standing next to the desk was a man with dark, greasy hair. "Hello, boys." Dumbledore greeted with a smile. "This is Professor Snape, our Potions Master."

"Hi!" Cooro said, but Snape did not return the greeting.

"Since Senri is a bit old to be starting school as a first year," Dumbledore explained, "I had Professor Snape work on a potion that will temporarily make him appear about five or so years younger than he is. In short, this year, he will appear to be a first year, next year he will appear a second, and so on. It only lasts one month, so once every month, Senri, you need to take another dose."

Senri nodded.

"Your first dose of the potion will be September 1st, in the morning." Snape said curtly.

"Why in the morning?" Cooro asked.

"September 1st is the date when the students will be arriving. They arrive in the evening, but the potion may take some time to take effect." Dumbledore responded.

The two were dismissed, and found themselves lost. "Senri, do you know where the Room of Requirement is?"

The bear shook his head.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"We should look for them," Nana said. "They're probably lost."

Husky sighed. "Probably." He set his book down and headed for the door. "You coming?"

"No, I think I'll stay here." Nana said. "There's something I wanna do." She was inching towards the 'sewing corner', so Husky got the idea.

"Okay, I'll be back, then," he said, leaving. "Now if I was Cooro," he muttered, "where would I go?" He started wandering, but didn't have to worry about getting lost in the castle. Thanks to where he grew up, he had a pretty good memory when it came to the layout of a large building like this. Finally, he ran into a woman who was probably one of the teachers.

"Well, hello," she said. "You must be one of the four early students Professor Dumbledore told us about. I'm Professor Sprout. I teach Herbology."

"Have you seen a boy with goggles and another older one with an eye patch?" He asked.

'Yes, I believe I have. They're on the fourth floor, lost somewhere in one of the halls." She said.

"Thanks." Husky said, racing off to find the two before they got into too much trouble.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The two boys were, in fact, in trouble. They'd run into Peeves.

"Students in the castle already?" Peeves said. He stared straight at Senri. "A bit old to be an ickle firstie. A bit slow, maybe?"

"Senri's not slow." Cooro said. "You're being mean."

Just then, Husky found them, but froze at the sight of Peeves. "Is that what I think it is?"

"A ghost?" Cooro asked. "Yep." He, however, had decided to not be surprised anymore. After moving staircases and talking paintings, anything was possible.

"Um, okay… Anyway, Nana's getting worried." Husky said, trying to ignore the fact that there was a ghost in the room. "Let's get back."

"Okay!" Cooro said, and followed Husky back to the Room of Requirement.

"We're back." Husky said, and Nana quickly hid whatever she was working on.

"What's that?" Cooro asked, trying to see.

"Nothing." Nana said. "Did you have fun?"

"Oh, yeah! The stairs move, and the paintings can talk, and there are ghosts around the castle!" Cooro exclaimed.

"Gh-Ghosts…?" Nana asked nervously. She was terrified of ghosts.

"Yeah."

"I think we'd better get to bed," Husky said. "It's getting late."

And with that, the four got ready for bed, and quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: +Anima and Harry Potter don't belong to me. Some of these ideas come from Kyprish Prophetess.**

September 1st came surprisingly fast. Professor Snape came that morning to fetch Senri for the potion, and Husky set to packing the books and such back up again so that they would be ready that night.

"Remember how Professor Dumbledore said there were things we'd be able to do this year that could make up for him paying for our supplies?" Nana asked.

"Yeah," Husky said.

"What kind of things do you think he was talking about?"

"I asked Hagrid about that a few days ago." Cooro said helpfully. "He said that the house elves could use help in the kitchens sometime."

"What's a house elf?" Nana asked.

"No idea." Husky replied, shrugging.

"Guess we'll find out." Cooro said.

Senri returned, escorted of course, and he looked like he was eleven. Husky was impressed, and Cooro thought it was cool. But Nana had her wide eyes on his escort. It was another ghost.

"Hello," he said, seeing her scared expression. "There's no reason to be afraid, I'm quite friendly. My name is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington."

Nana's fear starting to dissipate while she tried to hold in her laugh at his last name.

"Hi!" Cooro smiled brightly, as was expected by the other three +Anima. "I'm Cooro!"

"Well, Cooro, you have a very quiet friend," Nick observed.

"He just doesn't like talking," Cooro said simply, as though that explained everything.

That evening, they were fetched by a short man who introduced himself as Professor Flitwick. He led them to the side room of the Great Hall, where they were to wait for the other first years to enter. After they did, the whispers started. Husky was able to pick out the repeated use of the words 'blue hair'. He sighed with annoyance. This was going to be a _long_ year.

Finally, they were called out to the Great Hall to be Sorted. The +Anima had been given a brief explanation a few days earlier about the Sorting process.

When Nana looked to her left, where Cooro had been, he was nowhere to be found. Typical.

Cooro had wandered around the group, looking to make new friends. He found two boys, one with red hair and freckles, the other with black hair and glasses. "Hi!" He smiled. "I'm Cooro!"

"I'm Ron," the redhead said, "and this is Harry."

"Hi." Harry said.

Cooro beamed, and was about to say something, but then Professor Dumbledore called for silence. He gave the speech about being Sorted, as well as the rules of Hogwarts, before Professor McGonagall produced a scroll with a list of names. As she called the names, the student were Sorted, and went to sit to their respective tables. When the name "Potter, Harry" was called, the Great Hall was filled with a sudden silence. Cooro, Nana, and Senri were confused, but Husky, who had taken to his studies, knew exactly who the Boy Who Lived was.

After Harry was Sorted into Gryffindor, conversation slowly began again. Finally, only the +Anima were left.

"Cooro," Professor McGonagall called, and he bounded up to the stool where the Sorting Hat sat.

"Hm," he heard the Hat's voice in his ear. "Very difficult… Brave, loyal, yet cunning and crafty when it's necessary. Not very bright, though." There was a long moment of deliberation from the Hat. "Gryffindor!" It finally called out, and Cooro ran to the table of red and gold. He sat down next to Ron, and watched as his other friends were sorted.

"Husky," the bluenette was called.

He walked calmly to the stool and put the Hat on his head. "Just as difficult as the last, I see. Royal blood, crafty… but loyal, very loyal. Brave, too… And you want to be with your friend, eh?" the Hat chuckled. "Gryffindor!"

Husky walked over to the Gryffindor table as well while Nana was called up.

"Loyal, kind… very admirable traits." The Hat said simply. "Huff—"

"No, please," she interrupted quietly. "I want to be with the others."

The Hat sighed. "Gryffindor, then!"

"Gryffindor's getting a lot of new students this year, eh, Fred?" One red headed twin asked the other.

"I'd say so, George," Fred answered. "Wonder why."

Senri was finally the last to go up, but the Hat couldn't understand much in his scrambled, halfway empty mind. The boy forgot things so quickly without his book that it couldn't latch on to much. All it understood was the loyalty, recklessness, and need to be by his friends' sides. Finally, after about five minutes, he was finally put in Gryffindor as well.

"Took it long enough," Nana muttered as Senri joined them.

As soon as Senri sat down, Cooro jumped into Harry and Ron's conversation. "These are my friends, Nana, Husky and Senri!" He said.

"Hey," Ron greeted.

Nana wasn't paying mush attention to the boys. She was introducing herself to the girl across the table with bushy brown hair.

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Nana," the bat +anima replied. "Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too," Hermione smiled.

"I hope we can be friends," Nana smiled back.

As soon as the food appeared on the table, Cooro dug in. Nearly everyone at the table just stared at him as he shoved everything he could get his hands on in his mouth.

"We don't get much to eat at home," Nana said, "So Cooro's probably excited to be able to eat a lot." After seeing the looks everyone gave her, she realized that she gave away more than she meant to.

"What do you mean, 'not enough to eat'?" Ron questioned.

"Never mind," Nana muttered. She received an annoyed look from Husky. She knew he was mad that she almost gave them away.

After dinner, the students made the long trek up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Cooro got bored, because he could have gotten there a lot faster if he could just fly up to it, but Husky said to keep their +anima a secret, so Cooro walked like everyone else.

The rules were explained to the first years, though Husky, Nana, Cooro, and Senri weren't listening. They'd already gotten this speech by McGonagall, who was their Head of House. When they headed up to the two separate dorms, Nana turned to Hermione. "Why's everyone so excited about Harry?" she asked.

"You didn't know?" The bushy-haired girl asked. Nana shook her head. "Harry Potter is the Boy Who Lived. There was a dark wizard years ago. He killed a lot of people, and two of the people that he killed were Harry's parents. He tried to kill Harry, but he lost his power instead. People say he died, but that's up for debate," she answered. "Harry came out with only a scar on his forehead. No one knows why he survived, but he's famous for it."

"Oh," Nana replied. _He must have been mentioned in one of the books Husky read,_ she thought.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Husky had given Cooro and Senri a similar explanation in the boys' dorm.

"Hey, why's your hair that weird color. It's like a silver-blue." Ron asked curiously.

Husky rolled his eyes, knowing that this would not be the only time he heard that question. "It was my mother's hair color," he muttered bitterly.

Ron blinked. "What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"Husky doesn't like talking about his family," Cooro said, trying to answer the question, but being vague enough so that Husky wouldn't hit him. After all, his staff had managed to make its way up to the dorm.

Husky just lay back on his bed and sighed.

Senri was much faster to fall asleep. He just passed out, and fell back onto his pillow.

"Is he okay?" Harry asked.

Cooro nodded. "Oh yeah, he's fine." He smiled.

The other boys didn't seem very reassured, but they didn't press the subject. They were getting tired, too, so it would have to wait for tomorrow. They fell asleep quickly, but Cooro was too hyped up to sleep. He couldn't wait for the next day, when classes would finally start.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: +Anima and Harry Potter don't belong to me. Some of these ideas come from Kyprish Prophetess. Also, as a note: I figured I wouldn't go into detail with most of the things regarding Harry that happened in the first book, at least for now, since I would hope you all know what happened.**

Cooro hadn't slept a wink, but he was just as awake as ever when the other boys woke up. "Good morning!" he said brightly.

Husky moaned and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, whatever…"

When the boys headed down to the Common Room, they saw that the girls were waiting impatiently. When they headed down to the Great Hall, Cooro was feeling nearly desperate to stretch his wings, but when Husky said no like that, he meant _no_. He settled for chatting with Harry and Ron instead.

"So," Harry started, "You, Husky, and Senri have know each other a while?"

"Yeah," Cooro said. "We've been together for a long time." He smiled. "What about you two?"

Ron shook his head. "Nah, we just met on the train."

Senri hovered near Nana, listening to her conversation. He wanted to know what Nana was doing sometimes, too, and he could always know with Cooro and Husky, since they would be spending more time together. Nana was still a close friend, though.

"So have you done any studying before coming here?" Hermione asked.

"No," Nana said sheepishly. "Husky's the only one that's done any reading before we got here. Hey, do you know what our first class is?"

"Yeah, we've got Potions."

_Oh, great_. Nana thought. She remembered how unfriendly Professor Snape seemed, and she wasn't all that excited to go to his class. Right now, though, they would be having breakfast, so she wouldn't have to worry about it just yet.

Husky noticed the nasty looks they were getting from the students sitting at the emerald table, mainly from a boy with blonde hair. "Why are they so agitated?" he asked.

"They're in Slytherin," Fred, one of Ron's brothers said.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin have been rivals ever since the school was founded, so they don't really like us," George continued.

"Course, we don't like them, either," Fred interjected, nodding.

"They try to ruin our lives," George shrugged. "Don't let them get to you."

"Nothing bothers Cooro," Husky muttered.

"That's not true!" Cooro protested. "It really bothered me when Senri—" He was cut off by Husky, who covered his mouth.

"What do I keep telling you?" The bluenette hissed.

"Sorry," Cooro apologized, but his voice was muffled by Husky's hand. The other boy seemed to get the message, though.

The twins, as well as Harry and Ron were giving them strange looks. "It's nothing," Husky said.

As soon as the food appeared on the table, Cooro dug in again. Nana rolled her eyes and started to eat, as did Husky.

The group of Gryffindors headed down to the dungeon, after getting a bit lost, but they made it in time. However, the door was locked, so they were waiting for entrance when the Slytherins arrived.

The blonde boy from breakfast, whom Harry had said was named Malfoy, was going to hound on Harry, but someone else caught his eye. He found tons of things to make fun of about Husky. "What an unnatural hair color," he sneered. "Are you just that bad with a wand?"

Husky gritted his teeth. "It's natural."

"She's a touchy girl, isn't she?" Malfoy turned to his fellow Slytherins, and all Gryffindor eyes turned to Husky.

"I! Am! A! BOY!" He yelled angrily.

"Then why are you wearing earrings?" Another Slytherin asked. "If you really are a boy, take them off."

Husky's eyes narrowed. Those two earrings were from his mother, and there was no way he was going to take them off, not around this group, where any one of them was likely to snatch them up right away.

"They're a gift from Husky's mom," Cooro said bluntly. "He doesn't want to take them off. He hit me with his staff once when I asked him why he didn't."

Finally, the doors opened, and the students filed in. Husky managed to get in a quick kick to Malfoy's shin before they settled in, though.

Snape kept a careful eye on Cooro, even after grilling Harry with questions he knew the boy wouldn't be able to answer. He had known as soon as he set eyes on the strange child: Cooro was a space case, to say the least. He had quite a job ahead of him if he wanted his classroom to remain intact by the end of the year.

The day went on with varying interests from the students. There weren't any other major run-ins with the Slytherins, which was good. Husky was still fuming, and any encounter might get him a detention.

After their classes, everyone sat outside, either studying or, more often, chatting. Hermione was sitting against a tree, reading a book, while Nana watched the clouds. Cooro was talking to Ron and Harry again, and Senri was watching the lake. Suddenly, the quiet boy grabbed Husky's sleeve and pointed. There was a commotion, as one of the students was in the lake, unable to stay surfaced for long periods of time. The boy was drowning.

Other students on the shore were freaking out, not knowing what to do. One student was removing his shoes to dive in after the boy, but Husky was working on impulse now. Without thinking, he dove into the water, and his +anima activated. People gasped as a tail replaced his legs, but he didn't hear them, since his head was already underwater. He quickly made his way to the boy, who he saw was in Hufflepuff, and brought him to shore.

"Try not to fall in again," Husky said, standing after his legs reformed. It was then that he noticed that people were staring. _Oh crap_.

"So," Nana said, standing right next to him, "What were you saying before about not showing our +animas?"

"Shut up," Husky muttered. "I couldn't just let the kid drown, and no one else was moving fast enough. Did you know there's a giant squid down there?"

"What?" Cooro asked, suddenly next to them as well.

"There's a giant squid in the lake," Husky repeated.

Nana wrinkled her nose. "Remind me to never go swimming in there."

"You don't have a bathing suit, anyway," Cooro pointed out.

The group looked around to finally notice that everyone nearby was staring. No one had seen McGonagall there, but suddenly she was striding towards the four friends. "Husky, if you'd come to the Headmaster's office, please." It sounded pleasant, but everyone knew that it wasn't a request. Cooro, Nana, and Senri followed, but McGonagall didn't tell them to leave. After entering the Headmaster's office, she left.

The fireplace suddenly lit, and Dumbledore smiled from his desk. "Sit," he said kindly, gesturing toward a chair close to the fireplace. Husky gladly sat, warming up. It was a bit chilly, and being wet in that weather was not a pleasant experience. "I hear there's something a bit unusual about you," the headmaster continued.

"Yeah," Husky sighed, knowing that there was no way of avoiding an explanation. "I don't know how we got here, but I'm almost positive that this is a different world than ours. Where we live, there are some people called +anima. They've had a near-death experience, and they received animal powers to survive. We're each +anima," he sighed.

"Sorry we kept it a secret," Cooro said.

Nana nodded, and so did Senri.

"I was watching outside the window," Dumbledore smiled a bit. "You've received the powers of a fish?"

"Yeah," Husky said.

"And what about the rest of you?" the old man inquired.

"I'm a crow," Cooro said, activating his +anima so that his wings appeared, and the feathers on his arms grew.

"I'm a bat," Nana said softly, embarrassed. But she activated her +anima anyway, knowing that Dumbledore would probably want to see it.

"Bear," Senri said simply, in a soft voice as he transformed his arm.

"Very interesting," Dumbledore said softly. "I assume your parents from your own world are worried about you?"

Nana bristled at the word 'parents'. Cooro stepped in. "We don't have parents. Except Husky, but he had to run away."

The fish face-palmed. Of course, Cooro would have to add that extra, unnecessary but personal piece of information.

Dumbledore, though, didn't inquire any more about the parents situation, seeming to understand that it was a touchy subject. "You may go back outside, now."

The four exited the office, but instead of heading back outside, Husky turned in the direction of the Common Room. He didn't want to face everyone else right after what happened. Besides, he needed a change of clothes, and he could get dry by sitting in front of the fire, if he could get it started. He was a bit surprised to see the fire already blazing when he walked in. He quickly went up to the dorm and changed clothes. Coming back down, he hung his clothes in front of the fire and curled into a ball in an attempt to warm himself.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Harry, Ron, and Nana were slightly worried when Husky didn't show up for dinner.

"So, what was up with him earlier, when he saved that kid?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

"I don't know if Husky wants people to know, so ask him later," Nana told them, answering before Cooro could open his big mouth.

They ate dinner in an awkward silence. As soon as they were finished, they all headed up to check on Husky. Nana brought Hermione up with them, even though the bookworm didn't really know Husky.

When they got to the Common Room, they saw Husky staring at the dwindling fire.

"Hey, Husky?" Harry asked, and the boy jumped before looking at them. He hadn't noticed them come in.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Harry asked in concern for his new friend.

"Yeah, fine," Husky muttered. "I'm going up to bed." And with that, he headed up for the dorms.

"Is he always like this?" Hermione turned to Nana.

"Only when he doesn't want to talk about something," the bat replied. "He was the one that wanted to keep it a secret."

Later that night, when everyone else went up to bed, they saw Husky skimming his Potions book.

"So what was that all about earlier?" the kid named Seamus asked, eager for an answer.

"You were, like, a merman!" Neville said. He hadn't really spoken much, being a little bit shy, but he was intrigued, just like everyone else, by Husky's mystery.

"He doesn't want to talk about it," Cooro said. To try and shift the attention, he activated his +anima again. It worked.

"Who!" Dean said. "That's awesome!"

"How are you able to do that?" Neville asked.

Cooro wasn't sure if he should say anything, but Husky nodded at him. "We come from another world, and some people have animal powers. I'm a crow. Husky's a fish."

"Can you fly?" Seamus asked.

Cooro nodded. "I can show you tomorrow."

"Sweet!"

Needless to say, the boys had trouble sleeping that night, excited to see Cooro in action the next day.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"So," Hermione started.

"So," Nana replied, and the two girls just looked at each other.

Lavender finally broke the silence. "That blue haired boy's a friend of yours, right, Nana?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"So what's up with him? I mean, the whole fish tail thing."

Nana knew everyone was going to find out eventually, so she gave the same explanation that Cooro did. She hoped no one would ask any more questions, but as expected, they did anyway.

"Do you have one of those +anima things?" Parvati asked.

Nana didn't answer. She was too ashamed of her +anima to show it to anyone if she didn't absolutely have to. "I'm tired," she said softly. "I'm going to bed now." She turned over and pretended to fall asleep.

All four +anima knew, though, that when they awoke the next day, things would be much different for them.

**I have a new update policy: just to make sure that people really are reading and keeping up with this story, I'm not going to update again until I get _at least_ two new reviews per chapter. So please, if you want this to continue, review. I accept anonymous reviews, so you don't have to have an account to give me feedback.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: +Anima and Harry Potter don't belong to me. Some of these ideas come from Kyprish Prophetess.**

Husky groaned as he woke up, remembering the day before. People were going to ask questions, a _lot_ of questions, and the bluenette hated the attention that would bring. When he looked around the dorm, though, he saw that the other boys were gone. With the way the sun was shining through the window, he didn't doubt that he'd already missed breakfast. He got out of bed, pretty angry that no one had thought to wake him up. He quickly dressed and made his way down to the Great Hall, once again grateful that it was so easy for him to remember where everything in the castle was.

When he stalked in, he saw the boys all talking about something. He sat down, not looking at them.

"Hey, Husky, what's up?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

Husky ignored him.

"Sorry we didn't wake you up," Neville started, "but we thought you needed more sleep. Last night, you looked like you were having a nightmare, and no one could wake you up."

He froze as the memory came back to him. He'd dreamt about _that day_ again, the day he got his +anima.

Cooro came to the rescue by saying: "I'm gonna go flying later! Who wants to come watch?"

All the other boys became pretty excited. Hermione glanced over at them and rolled her eyes. "What's up with them?"

"I think Cooro's going to fly today, and they're excited to see it," Nana replied. She'd overheard them earlier, and Cooro was being bombed with questions. They'd also asked Senri a bunch, but quickly gave up when they realized that he wasn't going to be answering.

"You never answered my question last night," Hermione said. "Do you have a +anima?"

"Yeah," Nana replied softly. "Can we not talk about that now, please?" And the subject was yet again dropped for a later time.

The first class of the day, Charms, was a bit exciting. While they'd only received instructions on the curriculum, Cooro, who'd been playing with his wand, accidentally turned Professor Flitwick's hair purple.

Most of the students laughed, but Husky just rolled his eyes. This was the first of who knew how many 'incidents' would happen. The rest of the day went on similarly, and the +Anima went down after lunch to visit Hagrid, where they would ask about anything they could do to 'help around the grounds'.

"'Ello," Hagrid greeted them.

"Hi, Hagrid," Nana replied. "We're here to find out what kind of stuff Professor Dumbledore wanted us to do to pay back for our school supplies."

"Well, I heard about yesterday," the half-giant spoke after a moment. "Professor Dumbledore said Husky's not the only one, right? Maybe ye can 'elp me in the Forest."

"But didn't Professor Dumbledore say that the Forest is off-limits?" Cooro asked, tilting his head.

"Since when has that ever stopped you?" Nana asked, rolling her eyes.

They heard a bark, and noticed Fang on the chair. He still felt a little uneasy about the kids, sensing their +Anima, specifically Senri's predator one. Husky choked back a laugh. Cooro had given the dog big white bunny ears and turned him pink. Hagrid chuckled a little. "Just make sure to turn 'im back before ya leave."

"From what I understand, ye can take care of yerself, 'm I right?" Hagrid asked, and the four kids nodded. "I think he said something about helping in the kitchen once a week, too."

"Oh, yeah!" Nana said, suddenly remembering. "Hagrid, what's a house elf?"

"Ye don't know what a-? No, of course ye don't…" Hagrid muttered. "A house elf is kinda like a slave, maybe, but they love their jobs anyway. They hafta do whatever their masters tell 'em."

"That's awful!" Nana said, and Cooro frowned.

"Here at Hogwarts, Dumbledore treats 'em well, so they're like regular servants, but they don't _wanna_ take breaks or get paid," Hagrid explained, easing the upset of the two +Anima. Husky, however, remained silent.

"I'll go ask Dumbledore when we're supposed to help in the kitchen after classes," Nana said, and they started heading back up to the castle. "Bye, Hagrid!"

"See you later!" Cooro smiled, tapping Fang with his wand, turning the boarhound back to normal.

Husky remained silent, still, and Senri waved.

When classes were over, Nana headed up to the Headmaster's Office, and the other three went back outside. The Gryffindor first years, as well as Ron's brothers, Fred and George, caught up with them.

"We heard you turn into some sort of merman," George said.

"Freaky," Fred added. "So what's up?"

Cooro activated his +Anima, and grinned at their expressions as he spread his wings. "I am!" And with that, he took off. The other boys oohed and ahhed, and some of the girls looked up to see him and gasped.

Hermione raised and eyebrow. "Is he always this much of a showoff?" she asked Husky.

"Always," the fish replied.

"But it's hard to get mad about it," Nana said, walking over. She looked at Husky. "Dumbledore said we work in the kitchen on Fridays."

Husky nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem," Nana shrugged. "Tell Cooro that when he gets down. I've got homework to do." And with that, she and Hermione headed back inside.

When Cooro finally landed, Husky relayed Nana's message to the crow, who nodded. "Okay," the black haired +anima said. "I can't wait to see what a house elf looks like!"

They returned to their classes, and nothing unusual happened, which surprised Nana and Husky. Cooro had managed to not make anything change color or add 'something extra' to it. Dinner passed with more 'interrogation', and Nana yet again avoided Hermione's questions.

As the girls were getting ready for bed, Nana thought she saw something shoot across the sky. She shouldn't… she knew she shouldn't. But what if it was something bad? She'd have to find out and tell Dumbledore or another teacher about it.

"Nana, what are you looking at?" Hermione asked, and she jumped.

"Oh, n-nothing. Just the moon," she covered quickly.

"Okay," the brown haired bookworm said, not believing her, but willing to drop the subject for another time. She was getting tired.

Nana pretended to go to bed and fall asleep, but once she was sure the other girls were fast asleep, she carefully slid the window open, closing it behind her so that the wind wouldn't wake the others, and activated her +anima. She listened carefully, and heard a soft voice coming from the direction of the Forest. After a moment of hesitation, she flew toward the forest.

She hovered just above the trees, hearing faint whispers, but not quite able to make out what they were saying. She caught something that sounded suspiciously like "+anima children" and "all going according to plan". Her blood ran cold, and she zoomed back to the castle. She snuck back into the dorm, and saw Hermione staring at her.

"So you're a bat," she said plainly, and Nana nodded softly, recalling her +anima. "So where were you?"

"That's none of your business," Nana mumbled. "I'm tired…"

"I'm not going to let this go, you know," Hermione warned her.

"I know," Nana nodded a little. She curled up in her bed and tried to fall asleep, watching Hermione do the same. Her thoughts ran back to what she'd heard from the Forest. Someone had brought them to this world for a reason. And whatever that reason was, it couldn't be good.


End file.
